I Long to Know You
by dogplanes
Summary: Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost both long to have their father in the waking world with them. They realize how much they see him in eachother. Brambleclaw/Hawkfrost. Incest, explicit sex.


Brambleclaw stared at his half-brother as the vivid colors of sunset encompassed the sky. It was the first time they had agreed to meet in the waking world, alone, on the bank near the horseplace by RiverClan territory. They were surrounded by tall reeds, which sheltered them from the view of any unwelcome cats. Brambleclaw had trekked through WindClan territory in order to reach this place and was grateful that he hadn't been spotted by any patrols.

Hawkfrost had instructed Brambleclaw to meet him at this place three nights ago at the gathering. Brambleclaw wasn't entirely sure what his brother wanted to discuss with him, but he could guess. Hawkfrost most likely wanted to discuss their plans to acheive power and please their father, Tigerstar. Brambleclaw felt a pang of longing in his heart to make his father proud of him. He had only spoken to him once as a kit, and had been mortified to witness Tigerstar's tragic death scene as an apprentice in the old forest. He knew he could never share closeness with his father in the waking world, and he would never be able to feel the warmth of his father's pelt next to him. As he stared into Hawkfrost's penetrating blue gaze, he was overcome by a sudden feeling of longing. He pined for his father, his father in the flesh, living and breathing. And looking at his brother now, the spitting image of Tigerstar, it almost felt as though he'd found him. Hawkfrost was the closest thing to Tigerstar that he could have, at least in this life.

Suddenly his brother inturrupted his thoughts. "Brambleclaw," he began quietly, "you were fortunate to have known our father in this life. And I long to have known him, too. I wish he was here with us today. Yes, I have met him in our dreams, but it isn't the same. I'll never be able to experience a father-son bond in life. But, Brambleclaw-" Hawkfrost cut off, blinking, and wrapped his tail over his paws. The dark tabby stared down at his feet, as though ashamed.

Brambleclaw felt choked. What was his brother trying to say? He searched for the right words, but they didn't come; he just felt bewildered. He stared wistfully at Hawkfrost.

Suddenly Hawkfrost lifted his icy gaze and met Brambleclaw's eyes. They shared a long look. When Hawkfrost spoke, his voice was barely audible above the lakewater lapping hungrily at the shore. "Brambleclaw, you just look so much like him. You aren't our father, but I find comfort in knowing that we are kin. I see him in you. Those amber eyes..." His voice trailed away.

Brambleclaw stared at him. _He and his brother seemed to feel the same way about eachother!_ Barely conscious of what he was doing, Brambleclaw took a step toward Hawkfrost, then another, and sat beside his brother, their pelts brushing together. "Hawkfrost... I get the exact same feeling when I look at you," he whispered, nuzzling his brother. What was this moment that they were sharing?

Hawkfrost's eyes gleamed, but he said nothing. He just leaned forward and licked Brambleclaw's cheek. Brambleclaw felt a bit taken aback at this. It was not Hawkfrost's way to show affection to other cats, he knew. But he couldn't complain. Before he knew what was happening, he was lapping hungrily at Hawkfrost's neck and muzzle, his rough tongue rasping over the fur in hasty strokes.

Brambleclaw's fur tingled as Hawkfrost stood and placed a mighty paw in between his shoulder blades, silently instructing his brother to lie down. Brambleclaw complied and Hawkfrost lay down on top of him, digging his claws into the gass beside them possessively. He practically gave Brambleclaw a bath, licking him up and down his neck, face and ears. Heat radiated from his brother's sheath as he felt Hawkfrost begin to grind on his back, grunting with effort. Suddenly Hawkfrost hissed. "Up," he instructed.

Brambleclaw's whiskers twitched at the ferocity of his tone; he met his demand swiftly, haunches rising. Hawkfrost stepped off of his brother for a moment, giving Brambleclaw a glimpse of the tom's barbed, throbbing penis. He sprung his own erection immediately at the sight of it. He moaned deeply as Hawkfrost licked his tender penis and then his tight opening, pleasure shooting through his body. His brother continued to pleasure him for a few moments, tail twitching in amusement at Brambleclaw's incoherent moaning. "B-brother... W-what are we doing?" Brambleclaw meowed feebly in between intense convulsions of pleasure.

Hawkfrost straddled him once more, and Brambleclaw instinctively spread his legs. "Daddy Tigerstar's gonna fuck you," he murmured, taking a mouthful of Brambleclaw's scruff. Brambleclaw braced himself as his brother prepared to enter him. His body demanded relief, and now.

"H-hawk-frost..." he gasped, "p-please... f-fuck me hard... _Please fuck me!"_

Hawkfrost grunted in satisfaction before slamming his throbbing member into Brambleclaw. He gasped as he took his brother inside of him; it was very painful at first but it quickly turned to unthinkable pleasure Hawkfrost continued to thrust at lightning speed. The barbs of Hawkfrost's penis raked the walls of his insides, making him cry out. He was going to cum.

"C-can't..." Hawkfrost grunted as he dug his claws into Brambleclaw's heaving sides. Then he thrust his head back and yowled as his hot, sticky semen shot into Brambleclaw like lightning. A second later, Brambleclaw came all over himself, letting the pleasure overtake him. He felt Hawkfrost pull out of him with a satisfying popping sound and fell down onto the grass, panting. His eyes were glazed over from the pleasure he had just experienced, and his belly was sticky with his own juices. Hawkfrost cleaned him possessively, licking all the cum off of his stomach with rapid strokes of his skilled tongue. Then he curled around his brother and stroked Brambleclaw's flank with his tail.

"Thank you, brother, for sharing Tigerstar's closeness with me," Hawkfrost murmured, pressing his muzzle affectionately into Brambleclaw's scruff.

Brambleclaw closed his eyes tightly. "You gave me more than I ever could've imagined, Hawkfrost."

* * *

Author's Note:

Disregarding the general smuttiness of it, I think this is a rather interesting concept. In the books, the main reason Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost were drawn together at all is because they both wanted to know their father better, and each acted as the other's memento of Tigerstar in the waking world, kind of. While it's true Brambleclaw didn't want to follow the path of his father or his brother, at first he simply seemed confused, curious, and longing for kinship. This story might've worked with Tawnypelt instead of Hawkfrost as well, but I don't think it would be as good of a fit because Tawnypelt never wanted to do anything with Hawkfrost or Tigerstar from the start whereas Brambleclaw was curious about what his kin had to offer him at first.


End file.
